


Coloured Pencil "Drawing" of Nero

by Bedeeshee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeeshee/pseuds/Bedeeshee





	Coloured Pencil "Drawing" of Nero

" alt="Colour Pencil Drawing of Nero" />


End file.
